


Worlds Apart

by thesecondtabletester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesecondtabletester
Summary: Every 5 years on Switch Day, everybody 20-25 switches bodies with their soulmates. The only way to switch back is by kissing your soulmate.Dean and Cas are soulmates, but on Switch Day Cas is stuck in Australia while Dean is all the way in America.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the idea of switching bodies with your soulmate from a super awesome Sabriel story on Wattpad called Soulmates by fairydean. You can read it here : https://www.wattpad.com/story/50262135-soul-mate  
> tumblr: tabletestingcentral

\-----Dean’s POV-----

It’s the day before Switch Day, and I am nervous. I’ve never been nervous before. Hell, I’ve almost died multiple times before and have never felt this nervous. Sam glanced up at me from his textbook across the room. He had a worried look on his face, obviously he could tell I was nervous. “Dean, why don’t you go to bed?” He suggested, exasperation and worry etched into his voice. I glanced at the clock, shocked to find out it was already 10:30 pm. “Yeah… That seems like a good idea.” I vaguely said before standing up and walking across the house to my room.

Sam and I have been living together ever since he turned 18 and started college at the University of Kansas a year ago. He studied while I worked as a mechanic at a local garage to pay the bills. It was nice living with him peacefully, and it would definitely be helpful tomorrow when my soulmate arrived.

Reaching my room, I walked in and headed towards my bedside table. Scribbling down a note to my soulmate, I quickly realized how tired I was. I normally didn’t need that much sleep, but I’ve been taking more shifts at the garage, which probably wasn’t helping. I climbed under the blankets and let the comfort of sleep drift me away. Tomorrow, I won’t be here.

\-----Castiel’s POV-----

Crap, crap, crap, crap. I missed the plane. Tomorrow is Switch Day, and I missed the plane. I’d wake up tomorrow and my soulmate would be in Australia. Who knows where he lives, but  _ I _ live in Kansas. In the United States, not Australia. Why did I even decided to do my research paper in Australia anyways. Now I’m stuck and there’s no hope.

  
Sighing, I walked out of the airport and headed towards the nearest hotel. I quickly checked in and headed up to my room. I carefully placed a note on the bedside table and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, I won’t be here.

 

A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be longer...


	2. Chapter 2

\-----Castiel’s POV-----

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around the room. This is not where I fell asleep last night. Suddenly, the events of yesterday came back to me. Crap, today is Switch Day and my soulmate is in Australia while I am in who knows where. Sitting up, I glanced at the bedside table. Aha! To my luck there was a note on it.

***Soulmate,

Obviously, you’re now reading this note and probably thinking where the hell am I. Who the hell body is this. Your are in Lawrence, Kansas and my name is Dean Winchester. I don’t know where I’ll end up tomorrow, but my phone’s there next to the note. It doesn’t need a passcode. Anyways, call me. Also, my brother Sam doesn’t have class today and should be able to help you.

-Dean***

I slowly stood up stunned. I’m in Lawrence, Kansas. I live in Lawrence, Kansas. I have lived in the same city as my soulmate and I didn’t even know it. What, did he saw his brother’s name was Sam. That would make it Sam Winchester, who was in the anthropology class that I t.a for. I knew my soulmate’s brother and I never even knew it. Well, this turned out well, but I wonder how Dean’s doing…

\-----Dean’s POV-----

Opening my eyes suddenly, I take in my surroundings. It looks like I’m in a hotel room, but where. Glancing over at the bedside table, I noticed a note.

***Soulmate,

I’m so very sorry. You are currently stuck in Sydney, Australia. I don’t know where you live, but I live in Lawrence, Kansas. In the United States. You have a passport on the dresser along with an airplane ticket to Kansas City that leaves on Wednesday, 4 days from today. If you need to change the destination, just call the airport. Oh, by the way, my name’s Castiel.***

  
Crap. I’m in Australia. A whole different CONTINENT than the US. Do you know how I have to get to the US. By plane. I hate… What a second, did that note just say my soulmate, Castiel, lived in Lawrence, Kansas. Yep, it does. I live in the same city as my soulmate and I didn’t even know. Go figure. Also, his name’s Castiel. A bit strange if you ask me; I’ll have to come up with a nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

\-----Castiel’s POV-----

After a few minutes of looking at the note, I decided to go get and dressed for the day. I first grabbed some clothes out of the closet. His clothes were quite different than mine, but I think I liked the difference. I grabbed a worn out ac/dc sweatshirt and a pair of jeans before walking out of the room. Walking across the hallway, I opened the door in front of me. Bathroom. Score!

A quick shower helped me so much more relaxed, but it wasn’t until I looked in the mirror that all the anxiety and stress started to wear away. My soulmate, Dean, is rather good looking. He has short light brown hair and is quite muscular. And don’t get me started on his eyes. They sparkled like pools of emerald in the sun; they’re gorgeous.

I quickly changed before leaving the bathroom. Looking around, it looks like the hallway leads to a living room area. I tried to walk in quietly, but it’s much harder in this body than in my own. Stepping into the living room, I saw a familiar face: Sam Winchester. “Sam?” I asked trying to get his attention. He looked up from his book, a smile on his face, I took it as a sign to continue. “You might not remember me, but I was the t.a in your anthropology class last year. I’m…” I was almost down introducing myself, when Sam interrupted me and finished my sentence, “Castiel Novak. I remember you.” “If you’re here, that means Dean’s somewhere in town, right? We should go find him,” Sam suggested, his voice eager and full of enthusiasm. “You see that’s the problem…” I started my sentence, I didn’t want to alarm Sam, but I have to tell him eventually. Right? Better now I guess. “Dean is stuck in Australia.”

\-----Dean’s POV-----

Walking towards the bathroom, I decided to think about my current situation. I’m in Australia of all places. Actually, why am I in Australia? Why was he in… My thoughts trail off as I look in the mirror. My soulmate is  _ hot _ . He has this unruly dark hair that sticks up all over the place. His body is leaner than mine, but still has muscle.

After a quick shower, I went ahead and changed. His clothes were mostly so… formal. A few minutes of searching through his clothes later, I found one of his only casual outfits: a pair of semi-long gym shorts and a t-shirt for a 5k he must have done. I need to come up with a plan. I can’t spend my life in Australia, I need to get back to Kansas. At least I already have a plane ticket… Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted from a cell phone on the bedside table ringing.

***Incoming Call: Unknown Number- Kansas, US***


	4. Chapter 4

\-----Castiel’s POV-----

After a few minutes of talking to Sam about the predicament, we came up with a plane after I learned some critical information: Dean is afraid of flying. The first step in the plan, call Dean. 

Ugh, why won’t he pick up. It’s been… Glancing over at the clock, I realized it hadn’t even been more than 20 seconds. Okay, so I was just being impatient. Luckily for me, he picked up not a few seconds after. “Dean…” I asked. “Castiel?” responded a breathy, worried voice. “Okay, don’t worry. Sam and I have a plan. Okay?” I asked trying to calm him down. After a few moments of silence Dean spoke again, “Okay.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and relaxed- he sounded much calmer. “Sam and I changed your flight. Sorry, but you’re going to be stuck in Australia for a little longer. You’re flight is now next Sunday, which is in 8 days. But, don’t worry. On Wednesday, I’m flying to Australia. I’m sorry it’s not earlier, but that’s all we could do last minute.” I paused for a second, letting Dean process the information. “Are you okay with that?” I suddenly thought to ask. I mean it is a lot to ask of him. “I’m okay with that.” Dean responded. “I’ll umm… talk to you later. But, text or call me, anytime .” I stammered out, hanging the phone up.

***Incoming text from unknown number: Thank you***

Looking down at the phone, I smiled as I added the number as a contact. Everything is going to be okay.

\-----Dean’s POV-----

Getting off the phone with Castiel, I was a lot calmer. I mean, I still didn’t want to fly, but I think I can handle it, especially with Castiel. I barely knew the man, but talking to him for just the few minutes of our conversation helped.

I don’t know what to do with all this freetime. I’m going to be stuck in Australia for a whole 8 days. I guess I could explore and do some sight seeing though. I deserve a little vacation, I haven't had one in a while. Hell, I can’t remember my last vacation. My mind quickly zipped off on potential things to do in Sydney, but I was interrupted by a loud stomach growl. It was lunch time. Shit, how was I supposed to pay for stuff.

***Incoming text from Castiel: Almost forgot- you can use my credit card to buy anything you need.***

It’s like he can read my mind.

***Outgoing text to Castiel: Thanks, but I’m not sure how comfortable I am using your money.***

***Incoming text from Castiel: Don’t be ridiculous, you need to and I can afford it.***

***Outgoing text to Castiel: Fine. But, I’m going to repay you…***

***Incoming text from Castiel: How about in one of your pies your brother has raved about***

***Outgoing text to Castiel: Sounds good, Cas***

Shoot, what if he didn’t like the nickname. What if I offended him.

***Incoming text from Castiel: Nicknames already?***

***Incoming text from Castiel: I like it***

I relaxed, he liked my nickname. I went ahead and changed the contact name to Cas before grabbing the wallet on the bedside table. I’m going to get lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

\-----Castiel’s POV-----

  
Dean and I have been texting a lot recently. And by a lot, I mean A LOT. We are texting most of the day. Sometimes it was just random things like our favorite color (his is emerald green while ,mine is pale yellow) or our favorite books (his is Slaughterhouse 5, mine is Tess of The D’Urbervilles). But other times it was more serious things like how terrible our parents were or how much we adored our brothers. Over the small amount of time, I’ve now known Dean, I’ve learned a lot about him and it’s strange. I feel this strange pull to him. Like if I see something that reminds me of him, I have to tell him. Or how I want to tell him everything about me and want to learn everything about him.

  
But, as much as I love talking to Dean, I have to pack. I’ve been putting it off, but I leave tomorrow to catch a 4:30 a.m. flight. Yes, that is how much I like Dean already. I am forcing myself to get up at 1:00 in the morning. I have enough trouble waking up at 7 on a normal day.

  
***Incoming call from Dean***

  
\-----Dean’s POV------  
“Dean this better be important. I need to pack and you keep interrupting me whenever I try.” A grin spread across my face. Even after talking who knows how much, I still love hearing the sound of his deep, gruff voice. “Oh, it’s very important…I missed you.” I said with mock seriousness in my voice. I heard Castiel laugh over the line. “Dean, as much as I want to talk to you, I need to pack. I’ve been putting it off but I leave tomorrow at 1:00 in the morning.” Castiel explained. “Ok, fine, but Sam’s driving you, right?” I quickly checked. I didn’t want baby to sit in the airport parking lot unattended. “He is. Don’t worry your car will be safe. I’m hanging up now.” Castiel concluded, exasperation in his voice. I chuckled quietly to myself, we just meet and he already knew me well enough to know I was worried about my car. I can’t wait to finally meet him in person.

  
A/N: I know these chapters are short, but I’m trying to separate them so they make more sense.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For the sake of clarity, everything is just kind of in one time zone as it would confuse me to constantly switching between multiple ones...

\-----Castiel’s POV-----

\--3:00 A.M.--

It is too early to be up. Sam just dropped me off at the airport, and already I feel like I’m about to fall asleep right here in the airport. Why am I doing this again?

***Incoming text from Dean: Thanks for waking up early ;)***

Right, that’s why I’m up at God awful hours. Dean.

***Outgoing text to Dean: You should be grateful. It is too early to be awake***

\--4:00 A.M.--

***Outgoing text to Dean: Boarding flight to LA.***

***Incoming text from Dean: Get some sleep on the plane.***

***Outgoing text to Dean: You don’t have to tell me twice. TTYL***

\---7:30 A.M---

***Incoming text from Dean: How was your flight? Did you dream of me…***

***Outgoing text to Dean: Actually yes. And I must admit I’m feeling much better now.

***Incoming text from Dean: Good, you were REALLY grumpy before***

***Outgoing text to Dean: I’ve got to go. Security time…***

\-----Dean’s POV-----

\---12:00 p.m---

***Incoming text from Cas: Boarding my flight to Sydney. I should land around 2 a.m.**

**Outgoing text to Cas: I’ll be there to pick you up***

The idea of finally seeing Cas after talking to him almost non-stop for 3 days excites me so much.

\---2 a.m---

***Incoming text from Cas: My flight just landed. I’m going to get my bag then, I’ll come find you at the pick-up center.***

***Outgoing text to Cas: Already here***

20 minutes passed without a word from Cas. I started to send another text message when I heard a familiar voice, “Dean?” Looking up I saw me, well I guess him at the moment . Uh, this is strange, but awesome at the same time. “Cas,” I said looking with love at the man standing before me, “let’s go back to the hotel.”


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry, but I don’t write smut, but assume their first time was last night

\----Dean’s POV----

Walking into the hotel room, not even a second passed before I was being pinned to the wall by Cas. “Do you want to,” Cas asked carefully. We both have heard about what happens next, switching back. Growing up, it’s hard not to hear stories ranging widely from horrifying to erotic- after some time it’s hard to know what to believe. But, there’s only one way to find out. Closing the few inches between us I kiss Cas, grabbing his hair. Then it happens, suddenly Cas is grabbing my hair and I’m back in my body. It’s almost like normal, but something’s missing- Cas’ body. I need Cas in a way I’ve never felt before and looking up at him it’s clear he needs me too.

\--The next morning--

\----Castiel’s POV----

Opening my eyes, I glanced at the naked man lying next to me. Seeing him back in his own body, I finally realize just how beautiful he is. I’ve only known him for less than a week, but I think I’m falling in love with him. 

I sit there thinking about that for a bit more before I feel Dean shift in the bed beside me. “Mornin’ Cas,” Dean says while sitting up. I smile at him as I lean over to kiss him. “What do you want to do today?” I ask. Dean starts to think about this, but I interrupt his thoughts, “I actually never got to see any of Sydney, so I was thinking we could do some sightseeing.” Dean looked back over at me, smirking, “That sounds nice, but I can think some much more  _ fun  _ activities we can be doing…” I blush, remembering last night. “I think that does sound… much more enjoyable… but I do want to see Sydney.” “Why don’t we extend our trip?” Dean asks me, excitement in his eyes, “Bobby will give me some time off- I haven't had any since I started working at the garage.” I smile at the idea, “ Okay, my next classes don’t start till next quarter.” Dean smiles besides me, and I know this is going to be a good idea.


	8. Chapter 8

\--1 month later--

\----Dean’s POV----

“Sam, we’re actually coming home this time,” Sam laughs on the other side of the phone, “That’s what you’ve said for the last 4 weeks.” Normally I would be upset, but I find it hard not to smile. Cas and I have been in Australia for the last month and it’s been perfect. The sex has been amazing, but we’ve done so much other stuff too. I actually went to the opera last week… and I liked it. Being with Cas has changed me. “Yeah, well Cas has to get back to class next week, so we can’t stay any longer.” We end the call a few minutes later, Cas still in the shower. I quickly grab my wallet before writing a note to Cas.

\----Cas’s POV---

I walk out of the shower, a towel around my waist. Dean’s not here. I walk over to the dresser where I find a note.

**Cas, I had to go run some errands, I’ll be back around 7:30. Be ready when I come back, we’re going out. ; )   - Dean**

I smile to myself. It will be nice to go out before our flight tomorrow. “Shoot,” I say to no one as I look at the clock. It’s 7:15 - I only have 15 minutes. I quickly dry my hair and body down before walking over to the closet. I pull out a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. While buttoning up my shirt, Dean walks into the room wearing a pair of navy blue and a white button up. A smile crosses my face- he dressed up. “You look nice,” Dean purrs into my ear, “but you need some color. He walks over to the closet and grabs a blue tie. “It matches your eyes,”Dean explains as he ties it. “Ready to go?” Dean asks once he’s done. I nod, grabbing my trench coat on the way out of the door.

We walk out of the hotel and walk over to this nice park, Dean and I had discovered a few days ago. We approach a secluded and private area where there is a picnic blanket and basket laid out on the ground. I sit down on the blanket, smiling when Dean sits down next to me. “For dinner tonight, we have some grapes and turkey sandwiches with some wine. I know it’s not much, but…” I interrupt Dean as he rambles on nervously, “It’s perfect, thank you.” Dean smiles warmly at me and leans over to kiss me.

An hour later, Dean and I are still sitting at the picnic table, when Dean stands up. “Why don’t we go on walk. We quickly pick up the picnic supplies and put it in the basket before walking over to a hill that overlooks the ocean. With the sun setting over the ocean, it is gorgeous. Turning towards me, Dean pulls something out from his pocket. “Cas, I love you. And for the past month everything has been perfect, but tomorrow we’re going back to Kansas and I want everything to perfect there too. So, Cas, will you marry me.” Dean asks, looking into my eyes with love. “Yes,” I say with pure joy and happiness in my voice before pulling Dean close to me, kissing him with passion. I pull back and look up at Dean, a smile covering my face. “Here,” Dean opens a small black box from his hand revealing a ring. It’s a simple silver band, but there’s something on the inside. I pick up the ring, and find an inscription,

** _I will always love you, even when we’re worlds apart_ **.

Dean takes the ring from my hand and slips it on my finger before pulling me close to him. “Let’s go back to the hotel room,” Dean says, grabbing my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

\----Dean’s POV----

The obnoxious sound of the alarm wakes me. I turn the lamp on before I find the alarm clock and turn it off. Looking at the other side of the bed, I see Cas is still asleep. “Cas, it’s time to wake up.” I say nuding him gently. “Noooo.” Cas responds, “I don’t want to. It’s only 5 a.m” I laugh quietly to myself. “Our flight leaves in an hour and a half, so get up.” I remind Cas as I start getting dressed. A few seconds later, Cas finally gets up, and also gets dressed. 

After 10 minutes, we’re all ready to leave. Grabbing our suitcases, we walk out the door and go to check out. I’ll miss that room. It started to feel like home after a month. But, we’ll have a new home in Kansas.

\----Castiel’s POV---

Dean and I sit down in the flight waiting area. After spending an hour going through security, it feels nice to be able to sit down. I lean against Dean, admiring the ring on my finger. “Cas,” Dean says, “will you move in with me.” I look up at him stunned. I’d completely forgotten about that. We’re getting married and we never actually decided to move in. “Of course,” I smile to myself as I start reading my book again.

**Now boarding flight 289 from Sydney to Los Angeles.**

Dean grabs our carry on as I stand up and put my book away. We’re one of the first ones and quickly find our seats. Nice, there’s only 2 seats in the row. I glance over at Dean, worrying about how he’s doing, but I’m surprised to see he’s doing fine. “How are you doing?” I ask. Dean looks over at me, completely calm, “You, know I think I’m doing fine. I hate flying, like really hate flying. But with you here. It’s hard not to feel fine.” I lean over and kiss him. Everything is perfect.

\---

We’re about halfway through our flight, when we finally hit some turbulence. It’s been a pretty peaceful flight for the most part. And that’s when it happens. I’m slammed into the back of my seat as the plane starts to drop towards the ocean below. Oxygen masks drop from the ceiling and I put mine on quickly before turning towards Dean. He’s looking at me in panic and fear as he puts his oxygen mask on. I glance out the window and see the ocean looming near us. I turn towards Dean. “Dean, I love…” the world blacks out.


End file.
